Fate
by Hita-kun
Summary: A one-shot fic about the fate of Takeru & Hikari.


Author's notes: This is my first fanfic I publish so sorry if it isn't good.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon…

**Fate**

Fate. A lovely word. A cruel word. A short, four letter word that decides the future. Yours and mine. It can neither be prevented nor defied. You can only accept it as it comes, no matter what form it takes. Fate.

Rays of light rush into the bedroom from the window as the sun rose above the horizon. A small stir could be heard from the bed and a small murmur.

…

…

…

"Ring!"

"Ah!"

A loud thump was heard as the young teenage boy fell comically out of his bed. _Groan… Why do I always forget to turn off my alarm on weekends?_

The boy groggily lifted himself from the cold, hard floor and began dragging himself into the bathroom. As he entered the showers, he turned on the water supply. The cooling water rained down on him as his hands brushed through his blonde hair. He was wide awake after the short bath.

"Good morning."

"Good morning" he replied to his mother as he went to the kitchen to get some bread for breakfast.

The breakfast was quick as he retreated back to his room. _Sigh… Another boring day._ He fell deep into is thoughts. _Hikari… I need to tell her… But… I… She… _His thoughts are a mix of hope and pessimism. He never could make up his mind in the past few days where he had been thinking a lot on his relationship with her.

They had met years ago when they were eight and the adventures they've been through really helped them bond a lot, eventually becoming the best of friends.

_What am I going to do?_ He pulled on his soft blonde hair as he vented his frustrations.

It was then when a phone call interrupted his thoughts. He grumbled slightly before reaching his hand for the phone.

"Hello?" he said, annoyed.

"Hello, is Takeru around?"

"H-Hikari, is that you?" he stumbled on his words.

"Yes. Are you free now?" she spoke softly to the boy.

"Y-Yes." he replied.

"Could you meet me down by the park?"

"Y-Yes."

She giggled. "See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

_Phew… A close one… Oh well,_ _better start preparing then…_

**Hikari's apartment**

She sighed. It has been days since she started thinking about a particular boy. _Takeru… Why has it become more and more difficult to talk to you?_ She sighed again. _It couldn't be… I couldn't have…_

It was happening to her. She have been spending years around Takeru and it was only recently when she started thinking about their relationship when things started to change. It was also noticeable that Takeru's actions around her were changing.

_Takeru…_

**Later, at the park**

"Takeru!" she waved at the boy who was walking up to her.

"Hi." he said, his voice trembling.

"…" A moment of awkward silence hung in the air.

"Takeru, we need to talk." she said softly.

He silently nodded as the two of them make their way down the concrete walkway in the park to a more secluded area. Both of them settled themselves under a tree and the talk began.

"What did you want to talk about?" Takeru asked, his voice less shaken than before.

"I… I… I…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I… I can't say."

Worry overcame Takeru as he placed his hand on Hikari's shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down. "What did you want to say?"

"I…" she became more nervous with Takeru's hand on her shoulders.

"Yes?" he became worried for her.

"I… I don't dare to say…" she spoke softly as tears threatened to fall.

Takeru withdrew his hands. "Sorry, I…"

"It's not your fault." She said as she began to calm down. _Why? Why can't I just tell him?_

"Okay."

The two sat there peacefully, enjoying each other's company as the soft breeze blew.

"Hikari."

"Yes?"

"Nothing." _Why? Why don't I dare tell her?_

"Oh well." she shrugged.

The day just flew past quickly as the two spent their day together, mostly in silence with a few small conversations here and there. Even at the end before Takeru left Hikari at her door, neither of them had the courage to speak up.

**Next morning**

_I must…_ This sentence echoed from within two hearts.

The two left their respective houses to go in search of one another.

_Where are you? _He asked after walking through the park before leaving for her apartment.

_Takeru… Where did you go? _She asked as she left his apartment, walking in the direction of the park.

Fate was playing a game on them. They were walking in circles searching for each other.

_Haiz… _he sighed as he settled on the bench. A female plonked herself next to him as he heard an audible sigh. He turned around. "Hikari?"

She turned to face him. "Takeru?"

"I… I got something to tell you."

"Me too"

"Hikari, you go first."

"I…"

Both of them were leaning towards each other sub-consciously. Both noticed when they are close but neither decided to pull back. They were leaning closer… and closer… and closer… Until…

Their lips met. It was a comfortable feeling for both as they leaned back for air.

"Hikari…"

"Takeru…"

"Nice to see you here…" The voice alerted the duo as they became aware of their new surroundings: a small grassy plain.

"I'll be quick."

A sword stabbed into each of their hearts as they dropped their mouths wide open. They fell to the ground and faded away into data.

"Goodbye, child of hope and light." the figure chuckled, revealing himself to be have a clown-like appearance.]

The process was quick. Fate was so quick that neither had a chance to react.

Fate. Fate has brought Takeru and Hikari here, to the Digital World. Fate has let them fall in love with each other. Fate has played with them. Fate has allowed them to be together. But fate now separates them. It was an irony that the Digital World brought them together and separated them.

Fate. A lovely word. A cruel word.

The End

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
